epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Matoro58/V vs Jason Voorhees/Epic Rap Battles of Movie Characters
So it's been a while since I released one of these. Anyways, today, I'm pitting V from the graphic novel and movie V for Vendetta, Jason Voorhees from the Friday the Thirteenth movie franchise, Mike Myers from the Halloween movie franchise, The version of the Batman supervillain Bane from the The Dark Knight Rises, and Deadpool from the Marvel comics all against each other in a Battle Royale. The connection here is masked movie characters. Note that this battle isn't in the order I intended it to be released in, for reasons I will explain sometime else. Cast George Watsky as V Zach Sherwin as Jason Voorhees Wax as Mike Myers Dan Bull as Bane Ray William Johnson as Deadpool Locations V - Streets of Dysopian London Jason Voorhees - Camp Crystal Lake at nighttime Mike Myers - Haddonfield, Illinois at nighttime Bane - The Pit Deadpool - New York City Verses EPIC RAP BATTLES OF MOVIE CHARACTERS!! V! VS! JASON VOOOORHEEESSSS!!! BEGIN! V Beware, beware, of Friday the Thirteenth, Walk slowly, tiptoe on your feet, Don't wake the sleeping campers up, you dirty old pedophile, Your mother couldn't keep her hands off those children, wasn't worthwhile, When she tried to slice them, all she left was you, a filth pile, Doomed to walk the forests alone, with hands bloody and vile! You look even worse than a large heap of rat bile, Your face isn't even scary, it's hilarious, makes everyone burst out smiles! Jason Voorhees Don't talk about my mother, you British terrorist, It's not the thirteenth yet, it's the November the sixth, Missed your special day yesterday, next week will be mine, Now prepare yourself, 'cause you've a day late, and run out of time! I'm the creepiest thing in the woods, told around fires and seen in nightmares, A cinematic legend, iconic and horrific, raises everybody's hairs, Scares little kiddies before they sleep, I creep up to them and kill them for good, You've been abandoned, prejudiced, and starved, eat some real food, I've been killing scream queens, you've couldn't even bang a bald Natalie Portman! I'm popular and worshipped! You don't even have one fan! I've been forever recognized, will bring you some hell, And when I'm done with you the way you finished England, all won't be well! Mike Myers Don't hold your breath, young little Voorhees! You've forgotten who actually influenced you, that being me! Don't confuse me for Austin Powers, I'm the original OG! I'm the classic horror movie villain, the one to rule all MCs! Next in line after Norman Bates, now scaring his bitch's daughter! You are mad rip-off of the former, haunted by visions of your mother! I'm having enough fun rapping against Jason, But allow V to see what I can bring on! You tried to kill Kane from Alien, but another Englishman shot him, Been burned and became ugly, should be thankful you didn't lose a limb! Mayhem is your name, but fear is mine, You've destroyed London, and now you're in hell to dine! You're the ugly, Voorhees the bad, and me the greatest! Both of you are doomed for nothing, alone and fateless! Bane Ah yes, I see what I've walked into, A royale of all the masked and the ugly, for them, it's so, Broke the bat, now ruling Gotham's underworld! No prison can hold me, no court can get me paroled! I am the Bane! I am your weakness, hence my name, You all end up scaring people, your results are the same! You're all in time for my vengeance, now witness it's rise, It will stab you all in the back like a set of knives! Deadpool Did someone mention knives? I've got some here, but you all aren't getting any high-fives! Let alone my sweet knives, all you can do is Marvel, I'm high up on popularity, you are all way below my level! World's greatest assassin! Will destroy you all when rocking my guns! I'm the MC rapper, forget about making those puns, Destroyed the universe once, will destroy all of yours, To prove that I am the one to win against all you whores! Wolverine may have beat me, but I never existed that way, Now call me The Terminator, because this is your Judgment Day! Now that this vigilante has arrived, don't run away, you zeroes, You may be the villains, but I'm a superhero! WHO WON?! WHO'S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE!! EPIC (Screams and knives slashing someone are heard) BATTLES OF MOVIE CHARACTERS!!! Who Won? V Jason Voorhees Mike Myers Bane Deadpool Category:Blog posts